1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air circulation devices and particularly to a portable hatch-mounted fan, which is removably mounted to an existing hatch of a boat or a recreational vehicle by a pair of fast action spring-type vertically adjustable clamps to adjust for various hatch frame thicknesses, which clamps are also horizontally adjustable on the fan frame to fit various sizes of hatch openings.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
During the summer season, when boating and recreational activities are at their height, the cabins of many boats and recreational vehicles (RV's) heat up uncomfortably to over 30 degrees above the ambient outside temperature. In an attempt to rectify the situation and make the cabins more pleasant, the owners open all the hatches and doors and have small fans blowing in the cabins. The fans blow cabin-heated stale air around within the cabin but do not bring in clean fresh air.
There are several versions of fans on the market designed to bring in outside air, which require tedious installation not within the skill level of many owners. In the case of boats, some versions require cutting a hole in the deck to specific dimensions that will accept the fan assembly. In the case of recreational vehicles, the hatches are more standardized to allow installation in an existing hatch cavity in a higher percentage of coaches without cutting the roof. The prior art does not provide a means for bringing fresh air in using a device that does not require major modifications and can be easily adjusted even by unskilled hands to accommodate a specific application.
There are two types of ventilation fans typically used in boats. They are categorized as either battery powered or solar powered. Battery powered fans are small free standing fans or fans that are attached to the walls of the boat. They blow existing cabin air around but do not bring fresh air into the cabin. Open hatches and doors provide minimal fresh air and are totally ineffective if the outside air is still. The result is that on a hot summer day, the cabin heats up and all the cooking odor and musty smells remain. Solar powered fans are extremely limited because the solar cells are so small, they generate little electricity and therefore the fans move very little air in the neighborhood of 1,100 cubic feet per hour. In a 40-foot boat that amounts to one air change every hour—grossly inadequate. They are quite expensive and many require cutting a hole (holes in case of multiple installations) in the deck which many boat owners are reluctant to do.
Recreational vehicle owners are faced with the same problems of odors and heat buildup. Retrofittable 12 volt fan/hatch combinations are available for specific hatch hole sizes which are not universal to all vehicles. They require removal of the existing hatch or a hole can be cut into the roof to accommodate the fan/hatch without disturbing the existing hatches. In both cases, the installation is fairly involved and requires electrical power to be brought to the fan. These fans operate on 12 volts and are effective ventilators. However the issues involved with permanent installation including potential roof leakage are a deterrent to many recreational vehicle owners.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,769, issued Jan. 6, 1987 to Milks, claims a power roof vent fan assembly having a motor and fan mounted in a body spanning an opening in the roof of an enclosure. The motor is mounted in H-shaped cross brace assembly having reinforcing ribs for vibration dampening. A shroud is secured to the body which supports a screen and includes a trim flange which forms a pocket in conjunction with the body. A bezel is telescopically received within the pocket and secured to the lower surface of the roof. A cover is provided over the top end of the assembly which is hinged on one end and adapted to be opened and closed by a cover lifting mechanism located within the pocket. The fan motor is controlled by a speed control switch also located within the pocket. The pocket in which the switch is retained includes ventilation openings for aiding heat dissipation from the switch. The Milks patent is the basis for a commercial fan used primarily in recreational vehicles, which fan fits into a standard opening and requires permanent installation. Since this is an all weather fan, the bezel must be sealed to the roof and power is permanently strung through the ceiling. A cover, which is part of the assembly, is lowered onto the roof from within the RV when unfriendly elements exist outside of the coach. Airflow is 500 to 900 CFM—more than adequate to create good cooling. This fan is even more expensive than the previous.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,933, issued Sep. 26, 1950 to Akester, concerns a ventilating system for ventilating the interior of a ship, said system comprising an aperture through the ship's hull and lining, an air duct passing through said aperture, and a rotary fan mounted within the air duct.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,569, issued Nov. 6, 1990 to Machen, shows portable air-conditioning units for through-hatch marine use which have their conventional air-conditioning mechanisms carried on a base member above the hatch opening and which employs a cover shell enclosing said mechanisms divided into two compartments internally, one compartment not communicating with the outside air which contains a cooling coil and a fan for moving air from a duct which has an opening below the hatch through the coil and back through another duct which also has an opening below the hatch and the other compartment not communicating below the hatch which contains the compressor, a heat exchanger, and another fan for moving outside air through the exchanger. Various shrouds, adjustable supports, and level indicators may be included in the units.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. D365,873, issued Jan. 2, 1996 to Van Belle, is for the ornamental design for a combined fan housing and hatch cover.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,440, issued Nov. 17, 1981 to Holter, indicates a ventilating hatch assembly for a boat deck or the like that includes a square opening in the deck having a coaming extending therearound. A square frame having a hatch cover pivotally attached along one edge thereof is disposed over the opening and is demountably attached to the coaming. The frame and hatch cover may be removed from the coaming and selectively replaced at one of four ventilating positions spaced at 90.degree. intervals. No fan is provided for use with the Holter ventilating hatch assembly.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. D266,923, issued Nov. 16, 1982 to Parks, discloses the ornamental design for a ventilating hatch, which has no fan.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 2,476,402, issued Jul. 19, 1949 to Cook, puts forth a ventilating hatch for boats, which has no fan. The ventilating hatch has a cover which may be locked into three different positions by a latch means.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,846, issued Jul. 12, 1994 to Androus, describes a wind scoop for directing a flow of air into the interior of a marine craft through an opening such as a hatch on the deck of the marine craft. The wind scoop has an adjustable top cover for preventing rain water from entering the opening while continuing the flow of air to the interior. An alternate embodiment is provided with a fan for further movement of the air.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,909, issued Oct. 6, 1998 to Wunder, provides a dual purpose attic ventilator comprising a hatch with a structure for mounting the hatch on a roof of an attic in a building having an opening therethrough. An attic fan is also provided. A component is for pivoting the attic fan on the hatch. A person can open the attic fan on the hatch to climb out through the hatch onto the roof of the building. The person can close the attic fan on the hatch, to allow the attic fan to pull hot air out of the attic through the hatch.
Prior art U.S. Patent Application #20030129071, published Jul. 10, 2003 by Milks, is for an air circulation device that is capable of producing and directing an air current to a desired location. The air current is used to circulate stagnant air which, in turn, provides a cooling effect. Advantageously, the device is electrically powered by 12-volt direct current (DC) but is capable of producing an air current of a magnitude similar to or greater than that produced by air circulation devices which are powered by 120-volt alternating current (AC). Further, the device contains at least one retractable elongated support which allows the device to stand upright on a flat surface when the support is in an extended position. When the device is not in use, the support may be retracted so as to be protected from being damaged during transport. Still further, the device is manufactured of a polymeric material and the motor and bearings of the device are sealed. As a result, the device may be easily and safely cleaned using a liquid solution applied by a high pressure device such as a hose.
What is needed is a portable hatch fan which fits adjustably into a variety of hatch openings for boats and recreational vehicles, attaches securely to the hatch opening, and plugs into the boat or vehicle electrical system, which fan is easily attachable to any of a variety of sizes of hatch openings with the hatch cover up and is easily removed from the hatch opening for closing the hatch cover.